The Truth
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: What happens when Daisuke and Satoshi try to take on Argentine? Warning: Character death. Shonen-ai. SatoshixDaisuke. No likey, no ready. Rated M for bad language. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. I also do not own the song.

A/N. I was getting _really_ frustrated at volume 12 of DN Angel. There were so many 'almost kiss' moments between Satoshi and Daisuke. I was tearing my hair out. I happened to be talking to Knight In Shining Armour at the time of reading volume 12, and was telling her how frustrated I was. I'm sorry, Kisa-chan! I must have been annoying you. But I supposed you're used to me now, I've been friends with you for two years. Anyway, this is what I think should have happened in volume 12 XD This fic is pure fluff, no smut. If Krad or Dark speak it will be in _italics. _Song lyrics are also in italics. The song is just one I think fits with the chapter.

Warning: Contains boyxboy, shounen-ai. Contains super massive spoilers from volume 12. Rated T for minor swearing.

Complicated

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

The current was sweeping Daisuke and Satoshi along, too fast for them to be able to get out of it. Daisuke had passed out while trying to rescue Satoshi. Satoshi woke up, and his eyes frantically searched for Daisuke. He saw a shock of red hair about 10 feet away from him, and struggled to propel himself towards the unconscious boy. He eventually made it there, grabbing hold of the redhead and pulling him towards the nearest outcrop of rock. Satoshi struggled, swimming one-handed towards the rock.

'Niwa!' he shouted. 'Pull yourself together!' He struggled to push Daisuke onto the outcrop of rock, eventually managing it. He clambered up after him. 'Niwa!' He tapped Daisuke on the side of the head sharply, hoping that would wake the boy. When it didn't, Satoshi lowered his head, inching closer and closer to Daisuke. His heart was pounding, he'd always held secret feelings for the redhead now unconscious, inches away from him. He lowered his mouth onto Daisuke's, gently opening it as he lent down, opening Daisuke's with it. He breathed out softly into Daisuke, and nothing happened. He pulled away, lowering his head again, and breathing out softly. Daisuke sat up, spluttering and coughing. Satoshi immediately moved closer to Daisuke, saying 'Niwa! Are you okay?!' Daisuke breathed heavily 'Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Hiwatari-kun. Thank you for saving me.' Daisuke smiled warmly at the blue haired boy. Satoshi was lost for words for a moment. 'Niwa is just too cute.' He smiled back at Daisuke before speaking. 'Your welcome, Daisuke-kun. I wasn't going to leave you to drown, was I? Krad was kicking up a fuss, though. He wanted me to leave you behind and save myself. Krad can be such an ass when he wants to be.' Satoshi laughed uneasily, turning away from Daisuke. He just looked so cute.

Daisuke waited a few moments, not wanting to bring up something that might be uncomfortable for Satoshi, but he decided to say it anyway. 'Hey, Hiwatari-kun?' Daisuke said cautiously. 'You called me Daisuke for the first time ever. It made me happy.' Satoshi muttered 'Damn.' Daisuke asked 'What?' Satoshi answered 'it means I've let you get close to me. I vowed never to do that with anyone.'

A/N. Yes, I know this is short. I need to cut it off here, as it leads into the plan for my next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. Also, I know I'm cutting out a lot from the manga, and just using the 'almost kiss' scenes right next to each other, but it would take too long otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2 Nobody Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, nor any of the characters I'm using in this story. I do not own the song either.

A/N. The song lyrics are from 'Nobody Knows' by Pink. I had the idea for this fic, then this song came up on the music I was playing, and it sort of reminded me of this fic. And yes, I stole the words from the actual manga. I thought it would be better that way.

Warning: Contains boyxboy, shounen-ai. This chapter contains super massive spoilers from volume 12.

Nobody knows

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no_

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown

Satoshi and Daisuke stopped climbing up the tower that held Argentine. After the experience with the water almost drowning them at weakened Satoshi. It had weakened Daisuke too, although he wouldn't admit it. Satoshi and Daisuke were both sat down on the ground. Satoshi stood up. 'I've tried, for a while now, to remain detached from everything I could. To not attach myself to anything or anyone. Because I thought, if I was to attach myself to anything, in the end I'd only fear losing what I'd gained.' Daisuke asked '....What would you lose?' Satoshi answered 'Everyone loses everything they have at some point. You may as well say that people gain something, only to lose it in the end. It's just a matter of time before it happens. However, as for me, I don't have enough time to waste on that sort of thing. I don't have enough time left as it is.' Daisuke asked 'Hiwatari-kun?' Satoshi continued 'The members of my family don't live very long. We're "short lived" in other words. My mother, for example, passed away when she was still very young. And the same will most likely hold true for myself, as well. I don't think I have much longer to live.' Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. Daisuke yelled 'No, what are you trying to say?! Short lived?! You can't mean that, Hiwatari-kun!! Tell me! This is some kind of joke, right?!' Daisuke grabbed the front of Satoshi's shirt, desperate. Satoshi answered simply 'If only I could say that much.' Daisuke released his grip on Satoshi's shirt 'It's a lie.' He said limply. 'Hiwatari-kun, please, tell me you're lying!' he shouted.(1)

Satoshi shook his head slowly. 'I'm afraid not, Niwa.' Daisuke said 'No, you can't die! We have to put an end to Krad once and for all! Though, maybe that means Dark has to go to.' A spasm of sadness crossed Daisuke's face, at the thought of losing Dark, but also at the thought of losing Satoshi. Satoshi said 'You do know there's only one way to get rid of the two of them for good, right? The both of us have to have died without producing any offspring. The only way to get rid of them is to kill ourselves.' Daisuke shook his head furiously. 'That's not the only way!' He shouted. 'We both just have to get our Sacred Maiden, and then Krad and Dark will disappear!' Satoshi said 'That only works for you and Dark.' Daisuke said 'Not necessarily, Hiwatari-kun. If the Niwa's and the Hikari's produce no more offspring, then Krad and Dark will disappear. And there's one way we can do that.' 'Oh yeah?' Satoshi sneered 'What's that?' Daisuke pulled Satoshi too him and kissed him. 'That's how we can get rid of them.' Daisuke answered. Satoshi said 'Daisuke, what are you trying to say?' Daisuke replied 'Riku-san's not my Sacred Maiden, Hiwatari-kun. You are. And if we get together, if you feel the same way I do, we can't produce offspring, so this whole madness with Dark and Krad will be over. The Niwa and Hikari curses will be over, and the families will finally be free.' Satoshi answered 'I vowed never to get close to anybody, Niwa. When everything's made to be broken, I try not to get to close to anyone. But it's different with you. I just want you to know who I am. I say I don't want to get close to anyone, but here is the moment of truth in my lies.'

Satoshi took a deep breath and said 'I didn't want to get close to you. I didn't want to fall in love with you. But I have. I love you too, Niwa.' Daisuke smiled 'Thank you, Hiwatari-kun. It's never been Riku-san, it's always been you.' Daisuke slowly advanced towards Satoshi. He carefully pressed his lips against Satoshi's. He felt Satoshi's arms slip around his neck, and Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist. Satoshi wound his fingers tightly and Daisuke's hair and pressed urgently against his lips, licking his bottom lip. Daisuke moaned and opened his mouth. Satoshi pushed his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, tongues merging together. Satoshi pulled away from Daisuke 'I tried to keep away from you, but it's just too hard. I can't do it anymore.' Daisuke nodded 'Now I've tasted you, I couldn't leave you alone either. You taste good too, Hiwatari-kun. Kind of bittersweet. Like berries. It's delicious. And just how I'd imagine you tasted.' Satoshi smiled 'You taste sweet, Niwa. Like strawberries dipped in chocolate. It's just like you.' Daisuke smiled and buried his head in Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi said 'Now, don't we have a damsel in distress to rescue? Come on, Niwa.' Daisuke lifted his head and grabbed Satoshi's hand. 'Yes, Hiwatari-kun, let's go.' Daisuke smiled warmly, and Satoshi realised he would go to the end of the Earth and back, just to see Daisuke smile.

A/N. (1) Here is where I stopped following the manga. From the end of this fic onwards, it will be my own storyline. There will be no more parts from the manga after this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Separation and Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. I think I did the other chapters as songchaps, didn't I? Well, this one wont be. Because I originally planned to do something different in this chapter, but now I've changed it so I have no song to go with it. This is the final chapter. I have no idea where this chapter is going, so just bear with me XD I'm using my poetic licensing in this chapter. Because I can. XD Also, I've had to put up the rating because Dark swears in this chapter. I'd rather be safe then sorry.

Satoshi started to walk slowly higher up the tower. Daisuke stopped suddenly, dropping Satoshi's hand. Satoshi turned to see Daisuke's eyes filling up with tears. 'Hiwatari-kun, he's gone.' Satoshi said tenderly 'Dark?' Satoshi realised something with a pang. 'I can't feel Krad either.' He said. Satoshi walked over to Daisuke and wrapped him in a hug. Daisuke buried his face in Satoshi's shoulder. 'He's been part of my life for so long, I can't believe that he's gone. I want him back.'

Suddenly both boys were encompassed in a bright white light. They scrunched up their eyes against the light. They felt it fade, and heard a voice. 'Well, this is interesting.' The voice said. Daisuke said 'Dark? Dark, your back!' Dark replied 'Yes, Daisuke. I'm over here.' Daisuke looked up to see Dark and Krad stood about a foot away from them. He looked at Satoshi to see him staring at Dark and Krad in utter disbelief. 'How?' Daisuke stammered, still staring.

Daisuke seemingly regained the ability to move, and effectively flew at Dark. 'Dark, you're really here! And you have your own body! But how?' Daisuke hugged Dark tightly, and Dark just stood there looking awkward. 'Technically, you found your Sacred Maiden, so we should have disappeared, but your sadness when you realised we'd gone must have brought us back somehow. Or maybe it was because I can finally get my own Sacred Maiden.' Dark waltzed arrogantly over to Krad and slung his arms around him. 'Nice to be able to finally do this.' Dark smirked, brushing his lips lightly against Krad's.

Satoshi finally found his voice. 'What the hell is going on here? You two are enemies, aren't you?!' Krad said 'According to our ancestors, yes we are. But, in reality, we're two halves of a whole. We complete each other. That is the real meaning behind the Black Wings artwork. We were always destined to come together. Everything that's happened has been predetermined. You two were supposed to fall in love, and these events were supposed to happen in order for us to get our own bodies. And Dark was supposed to get his own Sacred Maiden. It was never Risa and Riku. Dark's Sacred Maiden has always been me, and Daisuke's has always been Satoshi-sama.'

Suddenly Daisuke erupted in laughter. Krad, Dark and Satoshi all turned to look at him, shocked. Daisuke said 'Hahaha, sorry, it was just when you started referring to Hiwatari-kun and yourself as our Sacred Maidens, I just got the sudden image of you two wearing dresses.' Krad and Satoshi simultaneously growled at Daisuke, and Dark snickered at what Daisuke had said. Krad turned his attention to Dark, growling at him.

Dark said 'Jeez, Krad. Come on, you have to admit it's funny.' Krad thought for a moment and then a small smirk crossed his face. 'Yeah, I guess it is.' He replied. Dark said 'See? Now, let's go save Risa. No one else can do it except us.' Krad growled 'And if Argentine thinks he will get the powers of Koyuyoku he's got another thing coming.'

The four rescuers began walking up the staircase, ascending to where Argentine was keeping Risa. Krad dodged a trap, lifting up Dark as the two fallen angels attempted to dodge it. Daisuke jumped as the floor started to fall away, but Satoshi didn't notice. Satoshi yelled 'Niwa!' as he started to fall. Daisuke whirled around too see Satoshi falling down the gap. Daisuke started to run as fast as he could towards Satoshi. He grabbed his hand and yelled 'Dark, come and help me!' Dark ran up behind Daisuke, grabbing hold of Daisuke's arm. The two boys worked together to pull Satoshi up from the gap.

They gave one final heave and pulled Satoshi up from the gap. Dark released Satoshi and Daisuke flung his arms around the blue haired boy. 'Niwa…….. your shaking.' Satoshi said. 'I was so scared when I saw you falling, Hiwatari-kun.' Satoshi awkwardly put his arms around Daisuke. 'I'm fine, Niwa.' He kissed Daisuke on the top of the head. Krad said 'Not meaning to break up this touching moment, but don't we have an ex-Sacred Maiden to rescue?' Daisuke and Satoshi looked up at Krad. Satoshi stood up, offering his hand to Daisuke, helping him up. The four started again to ascend the tower.

The four heroes finally made it to the top of the tower. They made their way across the room towards the door that Argentine and Risa were behind, taking care in where they were standing. Satoshi had warned them that the room had been laced with traps by the Hikari. Dark walked up to the door once they reached it, pulling it open. 'Argentine!' he yelled. 'Fuck with us and your going to meet a nasty end, you piece of shit!' Argentine whirled around and said 'Well, nice of you to finally turn up, Kokuyoku. But, what's this? You've been separated from your tamers? How'd that happen?'

Dark replied 'Daisuke and I both found are Sacred Maidens.' Risa looked at them from the bed. 'Niwa-kun? So, you really were Dark-san?' Daisuke nodded. 'But not any more. We're separate now.' He replied. She continued 'And, what did Dark-san mean about you all finding your Sacred Maidens?' Daisuke said 'There's time for talk later. And, you'll find that out later.' He turned to Argentine, as did the other three he was with. 'Four against one.' Krad snarled. 'I like our chances.'

Argentine snarled back at Krad. He grabbed Risa off the bed and jumped through the open window. Dark yelled 'Argentine, you bastard!' and yelled for With, grabbing Daisuke and jumping out of the window after his wings attached to his back. Krad grabbed Satoshi and jumped out of the window after Dark. The six of them quickly landed at the bottom of the tower. Dark and Krad dropped Satoshi and Daisuke onto the floor. Dark flew at Argentine, grabbing Risa as Krad shot magic at him. The magic knocked Argentine off his feet and Satoshi said 'Quick, get him back into the basement of the tower! There's only one way for me to kill him! I have to destroy the tower from the inside!' Daisuke grabbed Satoshi by the front of his shirt. 'What?' he said, shocked. 'I have to sacrifice myself, Daisuke.' Satoshi said lifelessly.

A/N. Oh my God! Whut? Satoshi is going to sacrifice himself? That was not intended, but I came up with it just before I finished the chapter. This was going to be the last chapter, but not any more. When the hell did this turn into a DarkxKrad too? Ah well, no matter. The reason I decided to have Krad and Dark get their own bodies was because I didn't want Dark to disappear, because I felt so sorry for Daisuke when he realised Dark had gone, so I thought I may as well keep Krad in his own body if Dark was staying. Until the next chapter ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 My Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. This is the last chapter. Maybe. I said that last time, didn't I? :P Ah well, I'll just see how it goes :D I've abandoned the whole song fic thing now.

My Everything Daisuke shook his head furiously. 'Satoshi, I just got you, please, I can't lose you. Please, don't leave me.' Satoshi pulled away from Daisuke before Daisuke could see the hurt in his eyes. 'It's what I have to do, Daisuke. I love you, but Argentine is the responsibility of my family, and I have to be the one to end this. I'll see you again, Daisuke, one day, and you'll always be in my heart.' Daisuke kissed Satoshi deeply 'You'll always be a part of me, Satoshi. You won't be in my heart because you make up part of my soul. I'll never forget you.' Satoshi nodded and moved away from Daisuke. 'Dark, I'm going to need your help. You have to get Argentine in the basement. Dark nodded and charged towards Argentine 'KRAD!' Dark called. Krad nodded as if he understood, shooting his magic at Argentine in an attempt to make Argentine in the direction they needed him too. Argentine shot off towards the tower, as they expected him to do. Dark was waiting for him, and he grabbed him, flinging him into the bottom of the tower. Satoshi called 'I won't forget you, Daisuke!' With this Satoshi grabbed the unconscious Argentine from the base of the tower, climbing in through the broken window.

Daisuke collapsed onto the ground, and his eyes filled with tears and he started to shake. Dark bit his lip and sat next to Daisuke. 'It's what he has to do, Daisuke. He's a stubborn little bastard, and once he sets his mind on something he will go through with it, no matter what it costs him. It's his decision to destroy Argentine, and he's going to do it. The important thing to remember is that he's doing it to protect you, because he loves you, because he wants you to live through rescuing Risa. Daisuke nodded 'I know, it's just, for the first time in my life I'm with the person I love, and now he's going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I wish there was some way I could save him, or die with him.' Dark hit him on the back of the head 'If you die then the Commander's sacrifice will be for nothing, you flaming idiot.' Daisuke nodded and curled his knees up to his chest. 'I know, I know that I have to stay alive and keep the memory of Satoshi alive, let everyone know what brave thing he did here today.'

Inside the tower Satoshi was going lower and lower down in the building. He was muttering, some Hikari magic that would keep Argentine bound should he awake, so he couldn't run away. Satoshi made it too the basement, and he placed Argentine on the ground. The binding magic meant he couldn't move, but Satoshi bound him tightly to a chair so he defiantly wouldn't be able to run away. Satoshi then set to work, looking around the walls of the basement that would trigger the tower to collapse. Satoshi found the switch and flicked it. A loud grumble sounded, and large bits of stone started to fall off the walls. Satoshi climbed under a table in the hope that it might help him survive, and he curled up under there 'Good bye, Daisuke.' He whispered.

Outside the tower, Daisuke curled up his knees and buried his head in them as the tower started to crumble. He was now sobbing freely 'Good bye, Satoshi.' He whispered. The noise of banging and crashing as the tower collapsed filled Daisuke's ears for 10 minutes, and then everything was eerily silent. Daisuke looked up, the tower was now collapsed to the ground. Dark and Krad didn't move, they stood in silence watching Daisuke. Daisuke's tears fell down his face, unstoppable. He was preying, wishing and hoping that Satoshi would somehow have survived that, and still be alive. Minutes past, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, and Daisuke had almost lost all hope of ever seeing the one he loved again. Daisuke heard rocks shifting, deep inside the ruins of the tower. His head shot up, staring at where the noise was coming from. The rocks were slowly pushed out the way. Daisuke saw a flash of blue. 'Satoshi?' he whispered, hardly daring to believe. Satoshi climbed fully out of the rubble, standing on top of it. He was covered in cuts, bruises and grazes. His right arm was limp by his side, obviously broken. 'SATOSHI!' Daisuke yelled. Satoshi smiled slightly 'Dai…… suke.' He said weakly. He fell forward, off the rubble and onto the ground. 'SATOSHI!' Daisuke yelled again, rushing towards the motionless blue haired figure on the ground.

A/N. Okay, this isn't the end. There will be at least one more chapter. More after that, I dunno. This chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger :D Is Satoshi alive or dead? Well, you'll just have to wait and see :P


	5. Chapter 5 It's A Matter Of Life Or Death

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. I'm not even going to say whether this is the last chapter or not. I have no idea. I actually have no plans for what to write in this chapter at all. So let's just see what happens :P _Satoshi's POV. _Daisuke's POV. 3rd person.

It's A Matter Of Life Or Death

_It's so dark here, I don't like it. I'm scared. I knew that what I just did would kill me, but I didn't realise it would be like this. I don't want to die, I really don't. I just found happiness, and now I'm going to lose it, lose everything I've wanted more then anything. I wanted Daisuke, I wanted to be with him for so long, and now he's mine, and I can feel my life slipping away from between my fingers, and that means I'm going to lose Daisuke too. Everything I care about, I'm going to lose it all. I'm trying to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. I can't do it. My arms wont move, I can't speak. I feel someone holding my hand, is it Daisuke? I hear noises, it is a siren, the ambulances coming to try and save me? I don't think that's going to help now. I think this is it. My time is over. I'm sorry, Daisuke. I'm going to have to leave you. My time is up, and I think you know it. I don't want to go. It's so dark here. And it's painful. It hurts. Maybe death would be good. Maybe then I can forget the pain of leaving you. I can feel myself slipping away. I feel detached from my body. It's over, Daisuke. I'm sorry, Daisuke. I love you. Good bye._

His hand went limp in mine and I immediately panicked. The beeping of the machine that showed his heart beat stopped. I collapsed to the floor, clutching my chest and sobbing. I felt hands lifting me up and pulling me out the way, a flash of purple hair tells me it's Dark. I don't feel anything right now, just numbness.

Large sobs raked Daisuke's chest, groans and whimpers escaping Daisuke's throat as he cried, clutching onto the material of Dark's shirt. Dark patted his back, looking at the lifeless body of the blue haired boy, that the paramedics were trying to resuscitate. Dark knew it was useless, there was no way that Satoshi could be brought back now, he was already lost. 'Goodbye, Commander.' Dark said quietly. Krad stood next to Dark 'Goodbye, Satoshi-sama.' He whispered. Daisuke looked up at Dark 'NO, HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T, HE CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, NO!' Daisuke screamed 'NO!' Dark clutched onto his shoulders 'I'm sorry, Daisuke he's gone. He's not coming back now.' Daisuke collapsed to the floor as if he could no longer support himself, hugging himself as though he'd fall apart 'No. No. No. No.' he said repeatedly, getting louder and louder.

One of the doctors moved away from the trolley which held Satoshi while another covered him with a sheet. 'Time of death, 11:56 pm.' The doctor walked over to the three of them 'I'm sorry, Hiwatari-san has passed away. I'm very sorry for your loss. Would any of you care to see him? They're taking him too the morgue.' Daisuke stood up, shaking, wiping his tears away 'I want to see him.' He said quietly. Dark looked at him 'Daisuke, are you sure that's for the best?' Daisuke nodded 'I need to see him. Just one last time.'

The doctor nodded 'Follow me then.' He led Daisuke down to the morgue, opening the door with the key. Daisuke followed him in, shaking. The doctor showed Daisuke to a bed and then left to stand just outside the door. Daisuke pulled back the cover that was left over Satoshi. Silent tears ran down Daisuke's cheeks when he saw Satoshi's face 'You look just like your sleeping. Only your never going to wake up. He whispered. Daisuke's shoulders started to shake and he held onto Satoshi's hand tightly. 'Rest in peace, my Satoshi.' He took of Satoshi's glasses and closed his beautiful ice blue eyes for the final time 'Goodbye.' He whispered.

A/N. OMFG! I KILLED HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!? I never thought I'd go through with it! But argh! When I started this fic I did not see it ending up this way! I think I need a healthy dose of fluff to get me over the angst :P There also won't be a sequel to this any more. Since I can't do what I originally had planned. Maybe there will be, if I get a new idea. But probably not.


End file.
